All Roads Lead Home
by theicemenace
Summary: Evan and Sha spend time with family. Last chapter of this sequel.
1. The Most Important Thing

**A/N:** My thanks go out to ladygris for all her help with getting this sequel off the ground. The endless brainstorming sessions are always a big help.

FYI I've made Lorne's nephews a little older than they are in canon.

Gracias,

~Sandy

**All Roads Lead Home**

**Chapter 1**

**The Most Important Thing**

**A Small Town in Northern California**

**Independence Day**

Creeping slowly along the winding rural dirt road, being careful not to hit the wooden fence along the right side, Evan pulled up in front of the white single story house. The garden was a riot of color, flowers of all kinds vying for sun, water and your attention. Trees towering over the home provided abundant shade, their bright green leaves rustling in the light breeze. Behind the house stables could be seen. They'd been used for storage since Emily and Mike had bought the house when Riley was just two. Now, for the first time, it would be occupied as it was meant to be.

He turned off the engine and glanced affectionately at the woman asleep in the passenger seat. Shannon had reclined the seat and somehow managed to turn onto her side even with the seatbelt on. Shortly after she fell asleep he pulled into a roadside store where he bought a small travel pillow, being careful not to wake her as he slipped it under her head.

"Sha?" She didn't stir so he gave her a gentle shake. A small squeak came from her throat, but she didn't open her eyes. He unbuckled his seatbelt, turned to the side resting his right hand next to her back and using it to lower himself until his mouth was close to her ear. "We're here, love." Still no response. He didn't really blame her what with the sixteen hours plus time difference. For her it was the middle of the night instead of mid-morning. _Well_, he reasoned, _desperate __times __call __for __desperate __measures_. _If __we __don__'__t __come __in __soon, __Em __will __be __out __with __the __troops and that's no way for Sha to meet her in-laws._

Prying the top off the cold drink he'd gotten from a fast food drive through, he scooped out a few chunks of ice, pulled the edge of her top away from her neck and tossed them down her back. As on other occasions where he dared to be…daring, the consequences were extreme. However, unlike those previous times, he was prepared to pay for his actions.

Sha screeched and tried to sit up but the seatbelt held her in place. "Evan Lorne! I'm going to…"

With a cheeky grin, he climbed out of the truck and circled around to the other side to tap on the window. "Now-now. You might want to watch your language. My sister has two very impressionable young boys."

He stepped back, a grin still dimpling his cheeks as she shoved the door open. Turning to the side she swung her legs out while shaking the back of her top to dislodge the ice cubes. That accomplished, she glared at him, one hand on the top edge of the door and the other on the jamb. "I will _get_ you for that!"

"Mmm. Lookin' forward to it. But you have to catch me first!" Seeing her eyes narrow told him her justice would be exacting so he took steps to mitigate the effects. He took off running a split second before she launched herself out of the car and began chasing him. Letting her catch up, he circled the big tree in the front yard with Sha in hot pursuit. He faked changing directions making her do the same, both of them now laughing. When she got behind the tree, he turned and ran for the side yard, her lighter footsteps right behind him. Slowing down so she could catch up again, he spun around to grab her around the waist, but her momentum knocked them both to the ground with her on top.

The laughter finally tapered off and when she leaned down to kiss him he kissed her back.

~~O~~

From inside the house Emily watched her brother being chased by his fiancée. He'd sent a photo of the two of them in Australia though her hair was shorter now. Maybe while they were here, they'd tell the story of how they met and why the announcement of their engagement was so sudden. It still felt odd saying the word fiancée in reference to her brother. Shaking her head, Emily saw them fall to the ground and kiss. Never had she thought that this day would come. But she knew Shannon had to be The One because Evan had never brought a girl home with him before. And if she brought out his playful side, a side Emily hadn't seen in a while, then she was more than welcome in the Sullivan home. "Dale! Riley! Uncle Evan's here with a surprise!"

The sound of sneakered feet thundered down the hall and across the foyer, the screen door opening and closing with a slam. Emily shook her head with a grin and followed.

Outside, the boys were peering into the horse trailer attached to the dually. Shannon had released Botany from his restraints and he was watching the boys in return. Riley reached out to pet the horse and when it seemed safe, Dale did the same as they peppered Shannon with questions. Shaking her head, Emily knew her boys were as fascinated by her accent as with the answers.

She touched Evan on the arm. "I see you finally made it, Ev." Emily gathered her brother into a hug. "Missed you."

~~O~~

"You too, sis." Stepping out of Emily's embrace, Evan took Sha's hand, pulling her to his side. "Shannon, this is my sister, Emily Sullivan. Em, Shannon Coyle…my fiancée."

"She's _Australian!_" Dale interjected before Emily could say a word. The nine-year old was dancing with excitement. "Isn't that _cool?_"

"It's _very_ cool." Turning back to Shannon, Emily extended her hand. "We know you're busy, Shannon, so thanks for coming."

Shannon took the proffered hand. "No worries. I wouldn't have missed meeting Evan's family for anything."

A dual yowl from the back seat of the dually reminded the engaged couple they'd forgotten two members of the family. Opening the back door, Evan passed a pet carrier to Dale and one to Riley.

"Cats?" the older boy asked, his lip curling. "What're their names?"

Nodding at each in turn, Evan answered the question with a grin. "Dale's got Flash-bang and Riley, you're holding Suzie Tsunami. Be nice to your cousins."

"Cousins?" the boys chorused.

"Yeah. They're going to be _my_ step-children so that makes them your cousins. Botany too."

Slipping her arm around Evan's waist, Shannon gave Emily a sidelong glance. "Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. There's plenty of room. And Botany will be living here now so the boys will have to get used to the additional responsibility."

They started toward the house, Shannon looking around in fascination. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thanks. It's not easy with two growing boys running around, but we manage."

Emily's SUV was parked in the driveway on the side, but his brother-in-law's Jag, a recent acquisition, was not. Evan huffed. "_Please_ tell me Mike didn't have to work again this weekend."

The smile his sister had been wearing disappeared. "I not only have no idea, I don't _care_ one way or the other."

Like his mother, brother and uncle, Riley's eyes turned dark blue with the change in emotion. "Dad moved out a few months ago."

"He _what?_" Evan was more than a little surprised.

Shannon glanced at Evan. He sounded incensed though his mask was in place. "I'm sorry."

A short bark of laughter came from Emily as she opened the screen door. "_I__'__m_ not. He's living with his girlfriend. Now _she_ can pick up his socks and yell at him to leave the seat down."

Not knowing what to say, Evan stayed quiet for the time being. Emily's last email had mentioned that they were having difficulties, but hadn't included specifics, and certainly not a separation from her husband of sixteen years.

"And before you ask, the divorce will be final soon. I get the kids, the house, the SUV and our stock portfolio. We bought Intel at six. That last was a condition of not contesting the divorce."

They followed Emily into the kitchen. The mood had become somber and Shannon leaned close to whisper in his ear. He nodded as he took the keys from his pocket.

"Dale, Riley. Would you bring in our bags and the cat supplies please?" Tossing the keys to Riley, Evan dropped that same arm around her shoulders as Shannon smiled at them.

"They're in the back seat."

The boys hurried to do as their new aunt asked.

"Thanks, guys." Evan called out waiting until the boys were out of earshot before speaking to his sister again. "You okay?

~~O~~

Emily shrugged as she went to the cabinet. She took down five glasses and Shannon rushed to help. Her soon-to-be sister-in-law carried a pitcher of iced tea to the table and sat down with a sigh. "It's been a big adjustment, you know? And it doesn't help that he never calls. I'm not worried so much about Riley, but he missed Dale's birthday. No call, no card, no email."

Shannon settled next to Evan at the table. "Anything we can do?"

"I'll be fine, and so will the boys eventually."

Crossing one leg over the other, Evan picked up his glass. "I can have a talk with him, if you like. Make him see the error of his ways."

"He should _want_ to see the boys, but you can't force someone to be a father if he doesn't want to be."

Though his expression seemed calm, Shannon could tell that Evan was very upset with Mike. She was too and hadn't even met the man.

Shaking his head, Evan looked down at the table. "Won't lay a hand on him. Promise." He paused, Shannon watching the wheels turning. "I do know a guy who beats up Marines for fun. Neither of us has to be involved. I'll just have a word with the guy and _he_ will talk to Mike."

"Which one is that, love?" She didn't miss the startled look on Emily's face at her use of the term of endearment and grinned inwardly. Probably never heard a woman call the career soldier by anything other than his given name or rank.

"Ronon."

"I don't want him _hurt_, Evan."

Shannon had recently met the big Satedan. At first he was intimidating, but that all changed when she got to know him a little better. "Best leave things be, love. Just the sight of Ronon might give Mike a heart attack."

Emily didn't respond to the last remark, just went to the pantry to get a package of cookies to munch on. "I, uh, should probably tell you that I've been seeing someone. It's nothing serious, just the occasional lunch, day out with the boys, a few art exhibits. We've never even held hands and I'm sure it's because I'm still married. At least in the eyes of the law."

"Who…"

"His name's John and I've invited him for Thanksgiving."

"But…"

Holding up her hand for silence, Emily continued. "I _know_ what you're going to say. But I like this guy and don't want you to do anything to scare him off." Her lips turned up in smirk. "Though I don't think he's afraid of anything _and_ he looks good on a surfboard. Just meet him before you decide you don't like him."

~~O~~

While dinner was cooking, Shannon and Emily stayed in the kitchen to talk and Evan went into the living room to play video games with the boys. Dale was wiggling his fingers through the slats in the cat carriers and laughing when the cats stuck their paws out trying to catch him.

Taking the opportunity that had been presented, Evan questioned Riley about the man his sister was seeing. "So, Riley, tell me about John. What's he like?"

The teenager shrugged. "He's a guy."

"_That_ part I could've figured out. What else?"

Most of his attention on the game, Riley again shrugged. "Rides a bike. Takes us for rides when Mom lets him."

Evan huffed. "I meant what's his last name? What does he look like? What does he do for a living? Has he done jail time?"

Riley shrugged again. "He told us his last name, but I don't remember. Dunno 'bout jail, but he's kinda old, like you. Dresses in black most of the time. Plays guitar. Never talks about his job. Has this really _weird_ hair. We were at the beach one day and some creep started botherin' a girl a little older than me, in college, I think. Thought he was gonna beat him up or something. He looked _mean_ when he told the guy off."

"Not exactly helpful, Ry." Picturing his sister dating a Goth Biker with a heart of gold, Evan growled as his on-screen persona was eliminated by Riley's for the last time. The teen shouted in triumph rubbing it in. The game reset and he was "alive" once again.

"Mom asked us not to say anything, not after Dad, well, you know."

"Fine. Get me his name and I'll have him checked out." He'd meant it in jest, but Emily and Shannon had entered the room just as he said it. From the tone of her voice, she was not amused.

"Evan Gabriel Lorne!"

Beside him, Riley muttered "uh-oh" under his breath as he hit the pause. Tiptoeing around his uncle, mom and aunt, Riley picked up a carrier and slapped Dale on the shoulder motioning for him to bring the other one. For once their footsteps were quiet on the hardwood floor as they left the adults alone.

Facing Emily, Evan tried that self-deprecating smile that had gotten him lots of dates in high school. It had never worked on his mom or sister and didn't today.

"Tell me you are _not_ checking up on me!" She picked up a pillow and hit him with it, following him around the room using pillow smacks to make her point. He almost did a Dick Van Dyke over the ottoman before finally standing his ground. "I don't care how high your contacts in the government go. I _better_ not find out…"

Snatching the pillow from Emily's hand, he turned serious. "It was a _joke_, Em. I'd never invade your privacy that way."

~~O~~

A stifled snicker came from Shannon as she stood in the doorway waiting to see what would happen, identical pairs of blue eyes turned to give her a mild glare. "Sorry. It's just…I don't have a brother or sister so this is _funny_. Thought it was gonna end up in a pillow fight. Evan and I have had our share."

Turning to face Shannon, Emily's eyes glinted with amusement. "You and my brother…in a pillow fight? We used to do it all the time as kids, but he stopped after joining the Air Force, except with the boys."

Shannon glanced at Evan who just shrugged and grinned, and she returned it with a fond smile. "He's actually quite playful…for soldier." He gave his sister a sheepish grin. "Though I'm usually the one that starts it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Like this." She took the pillow from Evan and hit him with it.

It startled him and he reached for the pillow on the easy chair behind him and smacked Shannon on the arm. Naturally she hit him back, but when he tried to hit her again, she ducked to the side. He missed, hitting Emily in the chest.

Emily went to the sofa, grabbed another pillow and before they knew it, the three adults were engaged in all out warfare of the pillow kind, laughing and chasing each other around the living room.

The two boys came back to the living room to see what the ruckus was, standing there watching and shaking their heads. With an eye-roll at each other they went back to their room to play with the cats.

A few minute later, their energy spent, Emily, Evan and Shannon collapsed onto the sofa, laughing at themselves until Shannon turned to Evan and said, "Your middle name is _Gabriel?_" causing the siblings to break into laughter once more.

~~O~~

Dinner time came around, vegetable noodle soup and salad, the boys peppering their uncle and his fiancée with questions on a variety of subjects. At the moment it was Evan's current posting.

"…So you still at that super-secret base, Uncle Evan? The one you can't tell us about?" Dale asked.

"I'm sort of at a new one, but it's still a big secret, buddy."

The boy groaned as he stirred his soup. "Oh, _man_. You have the coolest _job_ and I can't _tell_ anyone."

_If __he __only __knew__…_ "Sorry."

Emily stepped in to change the subject when Riley opened his mouth in preparation for engaging Evan in a longwinded discussion about being in the military…again. Since the age of nine, he'd been fascinated by anything military, had even been talking about enlisting in the Air Force like his uncle. Emily would never have discouraged either of her boys from following their dreams, but one soldier in the family was enough as far as she was concerned. She wasn't sure she could handle having her son posted to places that she wasn't able to know about. The boy was only fourteen (going on thirty) so it wouldn't become an issue until he graduated high school. "So tell us how the two of you met."

~~O~~

Exchanging a glance, Evan nodded for Sha to tell the story. She'd signed the NDA and knew what she could and couldn't say. She stirred her soup gathering her thoughts.

"One day, he just fell out of the sky…and saved my life." While that was the truth as she saw it, there was much more to it.

Taking her hand, Evan kissed the backs of her fingers and gave her a loving smile. "We saved each other."

"Yes, we did."

The looks on the boys' faces told Evan all he needed to know regarding their thoughts on the subject of love. He let the conversation swirl and eddy around him, basking in that glow that comes with spending time with family. Thinking back to Blueberry Hill, he realized that one of the things he'd disliked the most about the amnesia was having Emily, Dale, and Riley's faces in his mind, but not being able to remember their names. Sometimes he'd had flashes of the times he'd spent with his sister's family away from work and responsibility realizing that Carson had been right. He _had_ needed rest, time to just be a man without worrying that the next word he uttered might cost the lives of friends as well as enemies.

Pushing those thoughts back into their little box, he looked down to see only broth left in his bowl so he lifted it to his mouth to finish it off. When he lowered the bowl again, Sha was doing the same, both of them looking into the shocked faces of the Sullivan family. "What?"

"Nothing, Ev. I've just never seen you do that before."

"Oh." With an internal snort, Evan recognized that he'd picked up more than a few of Sha's habits while they'd been together in her home. Clearing his throat, he stood and gathered up the dishes carrying them to the sink, first rinsing then stacking it all in the dishwasher. Heat from the oven and a sweet scent announced that his sister had been baking and it brought to mind his epic dessert fail. Trying not to grin, he reached into the sink for a cloth to wipe the table.

"Hey, Mom. What's for dessert?" Dale asked anxiously. In the middle of a growth spurt, the boy was an eating machine.

"Your favorite, sweetie. Cherry cobbler." Emily and her boys stared in bewilderment as Shannon and Evan burst out laughing.

~~O~~

Three days later, Emily, Dale and Riley helped Evan and Shannon to the truck with their bags, minus Botany, Flash and Suzie. It had been decided by unanimous vote that the cats would stay with the Sullivan family instead of traveling back to Australia with Shannon. The boys missed their dog, a mutt named Bongo who had passed away just a few months before, and the cats seemed to have become fond of them as well. The little traitors had even abandoned "Mom" and "Dad", Flash to sleep with Dale and Suzie to sleep with Riley. The horse trailer remained behind as well.

Evan put the last of their bags in the back seat of the truck and turned to face his family. As he'd hoped, they had taken to Shannon very quickly, welcoming her in their sphere of warmth and love without reservation.

After hugging each of the boys, Evan gave his sister an extra long hug while Shannon said her good-byes as well. When she got to Emily, she extended her hand, but the other woman gathered her into a tight hug. "Welcome to the family, Shannon."

"Thank you." The women parted, Shannon taking hold of Emily's hand. "I meant what I said before. Evan really did save my life. If it hadn't been for him, there's no telling where I'd be right now."

Nodding, Emily squeezed her hand in return. "We'll see the two of you for Thanksgiving."

"You bet." Helping Shannon into the passenger seat, Evan slammed the door then climbed into the driver's seat. "Love you!" They waved as they drove away.

"Your family is the best, Ev. I love them already."

Glancing in the rearview mirror, he could see Emily and the boys still waving. "That's good, because they love you too."

~~O~~

Emily watched her brother and his fiancée drive away then turned to her sons, seeing their besotted smiles, knowing they both had a crush on Shannon. She urged them into the house then watched Botany running around in the paddock Evan had built for the bay. He tossed his head, his mane and tail streaming in the wind thoroughly enjoying himself. With a sigh Emily thought, _life __is __good __when __you __have __the __most __important __thing, __a __loving __family._

**TBC**


	2. The Strongest Circle

**All Roads Lead Home**

**Chapter 2**

**The Strongest Circle**

"You don't have _Thanksgiving_ in Australia?" Dale's shocked exclamation almost made Shannon laugh, but he was so serious she couldn't hurt his feelings. They were sitting together in one of the big overstuffed chairs looking at family photo albums finally coming to the one that showed Evan in his Air Force uniform as a proud young Lieutenant.

"'Course we do." She put her arm around his shoulders. "Thanksgiving is May twenty-sixth for us. We celebrate our heritage as a nation and give thanks to God and each other for the things that make our lives worth living."

"Oh. That's like ours. We just do it in November."

"In Australia, the seasons are reversed so we still do it in the fall." Leaning close, she lowered her voice. "Just between you 'n me, one of the best things about being married to an American is having twice as many holidays."

"But you and Uncle Evan aren't married yet, are you?" The boy looked up at her after casting an annoyed glance at his brother and uncle watching football. Every few minutes they'd jump up and yell, sometimes even do a fist bump if the play was exceptionally well done.

"No, love. We're not. I'm talking about Steven, my first husband."

Dale gave his uncle a furtive glance. "Does Uncle Evan know you were married before?"

"Yes, he does." Smiling Shannon patted his arm. "Steven died a few years ago."

"You still miss him?"

"Sometimes. My mum and dad passed away a long time ago and for years, Steven and his best mate Tony were the only family I had." She closed the album and set it aside.

"Now you have _us_ to be your family."

She hugged Dale, her smile softening. "And that's why I have given thanks every single day since I met your uncle."

"You have a picture of Steven?"

"Yes. Evan?" There was no answer because he and Riley were mesmerized by the game. "_Evan?_"

"Yeah?"

"Love, where's that picture of Steven?"

"Black duffle bag."

He'd already returned his attention to the game. Shannon smiled fondly, kissing him on the cheek on the way to the room they shared. Digging through the bag, she found the framed photo of her and Steven from their honeymoon. She'd been telling Dale the truth when she said she missed him sometimes though the sadness that had come every time she looked at his smiling face wasn't nearly as bad as before.

Steven was a chapter in her life she would never forget. Evan had helped her see that, instead of closing the book, it was time to turn the page, begin a _new_ chapter with him and his family. Now they were _her_ family too, and they would write this next chapter together.

Shouting and whoops of joy came down the hall telling her the game had ended in favor of the team Evan and Riley supported, the San Francisco 49ers. How well she remembered Tony and Steven doing the same thing. They'd both been fans of the Houston Texans so she at least had some idea of what was happening. The rules for American and Australian football differed greatly and though she'd never been a big sports enthusiast, she appreciated that others were and didn't complain about the time they spent watching or playing.

Carrying the photo with her, she returned to the strongest circle there is: family.

~~O~~

Thanksgiving morning dawned sunny and cool as only living in the country can without buildings made of concrete to block the wind and absorb the heat. Still, the Lorne/Sullivan/Coyle family awoke filled with joy for the day. Evan and the boys made breakfast burritos with eggs, cheese, onions, sausage and bacon, green chiles, and salsa on the side. Hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles for everyone rounded out the meal then Emily handed out the tasks for getting the house and meal ready.

Shannon's and Riley's job was to make certain the living room, dining room, bathrooms and the den were presentable while Evan, Dale and Emily prepared the food. There had been only one semi-major disagreement over their mom's sweet potato recipe.

"_Evan, I've made this recipe since I was ten! You add the marshmallows before you bake it, not after. And you used too many raisins!"_

"_But I like raisins!"_

Once the turkey was in the oven and everything else was ready to go, Emily sent her brother to entertain the boys so she could make up the couch in the den for John. Her brother wouldn't like the idea of the man she was dating spending the night, but she also knew he wouldn't dare say a word or she'd kick his backside into next week.

That done, she went back to the kitchen to check on the food and take out the tablecloth they used on special occasions. She laid it on the dining room table then reached into the cabinet in the corner for the china that Evan had given her and Mike on their tenth anniversary, a reminder of happier days.

At some point she would have to tell Evan that her marriage had been tense for quite some time before Mike moved out. The revelation of the girlfriend was just the last straw. The look on his face when she told him to move out was almost comical, as if he had expected to be allowed to stay in the house _and_ in her bed though he was still seeing the other woman. And it wasn't like he'd gone for some twenty-something bimbo during this latest phase of his midlife crisis. The woman was just three years Emily's junior, divorced and childless. Perhaps that was her appeal. Whatever it was, Emily was just relieved that the strain of the past year was gone.

"Want some help?" Shannon appeared in the dining room archway. She was wearing a light gray waist-length sweater with strips of dark pink textured ribbon and white lace around the V-neck and down to tie in the front. Under that she was wearing a plaid shirt in blue and white. Though short, she still wore her hair in twin braids. Paired with straight-leg blue jeans and sneakers, the outfit made her look barely older than Riley though she knew Shannon had just turned thirty-three in September.

Emily had been surprised when Evan had materialized in the kitchen that morning wearing a red, white and blue plaid shirt open over a black T-shirt untucked with dark blue jeans. His sneakers looked out of place too. She was used to him wearing boots, but didn't comment on them or his clothing choice figuring it was Shannon's laid-back Australian influence as was the two-days of beard growth on his face.

"Sure." Emily moved the everyday centerpiece and took it to the hall closet. When she returned she carried a cornucopia, plastic vegetables, a bag of silk leaves in fall colors, an Indian Summer wreath and candlesticks with cream-colored tapers.

Each holding an end, the women spread the table cloth then Emily set the centerpiece in the middle while Shannon sprinkled the leaves around like confetti. Emily handed the bread and butter plates to Shannon then carried the dinner plates herself.

"So tell me about John. How'd you meet?"

"The boys and I went to the beach for spring break. Riley wanted to learn to surf. He was doing great until he wiped out and didn't come to the surface. I was on the shore calling his name when a man in a black wetsuit dived into the water. He brought Riley to shore a short time later. My son wasn't hurt though he'd swallowed a lot of water. Once he was sure Riley was okay, he went over to the lifeguard and, well, the nicest way to say it is he gave the guy a stern talking to. I offered him a bottle of water and we talked while the boys played volleyball. He was there every day for almost a week and each day he would make sure that lifeguard was on his toes. Gave Riley a few surfing lessons too.

"We went back this summer and he was there. By then Mike and I weren't really speaking unless we had to.

"The last day before we left for home, John gave me his cell number and said to call if I needed someone to talk to." Emily shrugged. "I hadn't planned on keeping his number, but when Mike told me about his girlfriend, I, uh, called John that night. He was very kind, just let me vent without saying a word. And it felt good to get it all out."

"What's he do?"

"Not sure. It's all very confidential, like what Evan does. At least that's the idea I get. Doesn't talk about it much."

They walked around opposite ends of the table laying out the silverware meeting on the other side. Shannon's cheeky grin told Emily what her next question would be.

"Is he handsome?"

Emily's grin matched the other woman's as she uncharacteristically blushed. "Very." The doorbell rang at that moment, startling Emily. "That's him. How do I look?"

Shannon looked her over with a critical eye. Evan's sister had dressed subtly but in a way that was certain to catch any man's eye. Her hair, medium-dark brown with natural highlights, had been cut in layers that framed her face down to her shoulders, curving in at the ends. The dark heather gray cowl-neck sweater with black slacks brought out her natural elegance. "Lovely. He's gonna swoon."

"It's just a _casual_ thing, Shannon." Lowering her voice, she confided, "He's never even tried to kiss me." She smoothed the front of the sweater as she turned toward the short hallway that led back to the living room from where some very loud noises were issuing. Nothing unusual when Evan visited. He loved roughhousing with the boys. Their dad wasn't much into sports or getting down and dirty on the floor so they always looked forward to his visits.

Stopping her from leaving, Shannon smiled. "I'll let him in so you can make an entrance."

"Um…" But before Emily could finish whatever she'd been about to say, Shannon was gone.

~~O~~

When his turn came, Dale chose the game Let's Dance. Evan and Riley tried to dissuade him but he refused so they gave in, though not gracefully. However, once play began, all three were laughing and trying to outdo the other.

Riley waited until Evan had one foot in the air then gave him a shove. Dale jumped out of the way just in time to keep from being knocked down when Evan fell. Both boys laughed and kept playing.

"Oh, that's _nice_. _Kick_ a man when he's down." Getting to one knee as if he were preparing to stand, Evan waited until the time was right then swept his right leg around hitting Riley behind the knees. The teenager landed on top of Evan, forcing him to the floor again on his stomach this time. By now the game was being ignored because Dale had joined the fray, the three of them rolling around. Finally, Evan got Riley in a half nelson, ignoring the weight of Dale on his back.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!"

"_You_ started it, pal. Now _I'm_ gonna finish it!" Evan, used to doing this with Marines, some almost twice his size, easily flipped Riley onto his stomach so he couldn't get leverage and Dale took the opportunity to jump on Evan's back again. One arm still holding Riley, Evan used his free hand to give the older boy noogies.

In retaliation, Riley reached back to dig his fingers into his uncle's waist making him convulse as he tried to get away. Once Riley was free, he made to run away but Dale wasn't about to let that happen. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around his brother's legs bringing him down on top of Evan once more.

They laughed as they rolled across the floor until they came up against a pair of legs. Human legs belonging to an adult male. Looking up, the laughter faded out as they saw who it was.

~~O~~

The man adjusted the sleeves of the black, white and green plaid shirt under his black leather jacket. Passing a hand through his hair, he did a quick breath check before ringing the bell, his finger poised in midair at the sounds of horseplay coming from inside. Emily had told him her brother and his fiancée would be here. He wasn't exactly nervous at meeting them, but he didn't want the man to think he'd been fooling around with his married sister. So far they'd only been friends. But now that her divorce was final, he could step up his game just a little. They both agreed to take it slow and easy, get to know each other first. And he wanted to get to know her family as well.

A loud whinny briefly turned his attention to a horse running in the paddock across the winding dirt road. Narrowing his eyes, he thought the horse looked familiar but couldn't be sure from this distance. His family raced horses giving him considerable knowledge of the species. With a shrug, he pressed the bell hearing it ring through the house as he picked up his duffle bag. His smile froze in place when he recognized the woman standing there. And it wasn't Emily.

~~O~~

Standing in the foyer with the door open, Shannon could only stare at the man in front of her. He stared back, the two of them holding that pose for about twenty seconds before she spoke. "Colonel Sheppard?"

"Ms. Coyle. Um…"

"Oh, come in. Sorry for starin' but…"

John stepped inside and faced her with his back to the living room as she shut the door. "How do you know…" His words cut off when Evan and the boys rolled off the carpet and rammed into the back of his legs. Turning around, he looked down at the mass of arms, legs and bodies at his feet.

Shannon saw the moment he recognized Evan, but couldn't move or speak. Pushing the boys off of him, Evan jumped to his feet, coming to the parade rest position.

"Colonel Sheppard, sir!"

Looking his second-in-command up and down, John took in his casual dress, unshaven face and disheveled appearance, the polar opposite of his usual well-ordered façade. John's right eyebrow lifted-the only outward expression of his shock. "Colonel Lorne."

Riley got to his feet, extending his hand, a grin splitting his face. "Hey, John! You made it!"

Dale tugged on John's jacket to get his attention totally oblivious to the tension between the adults. "John! John! Didya bring your _bike?_"

~~O~~

Emily's welcoming smile froze in place at the tableau before her. She looked from John to Evan and back while John looked from her to Evan and back. "Ev, how do you know John?"

Turning to look at his sister, Evan hooked a thumb at his CO. "_This_ is John?" She opened her mouth but nothing would come out. "Emily?"

Crossing her arms, she began tapping the heel of her left pump on the hardwood floor of the foyer. "You haven't answered my question, Evan. How do you know my…friend?"

Evan turned so that he was facing mostly away from John and she almost burst out laughing at the comically appalled expression he shot at her He hadn't missed the pause as if she'd intended to use another word in the place of friend.

Finally, John found his voice, pointing at Evan. "_He's_ your _brother?_"

Ignoring John's question, Emily tapped her foot. "Evan!"

"Em, your…_friend_ is my commanding officer."

"He's your…you _work_ together?" Emily's voice ended on a squeak.

As one, Emily, John and Evan exclaimed, "Oh crap!"

Laughter from Shannon and Riley echoed throughout the foyer and living room, the dance game still running in the background, when Riley said to Dale, "Must be bad if they're all saying it!"

The nine-year old looked from one adult to the other, not quite understanding. "What's goin' on?" Emily turned to her son still at a loss for words. "I know, I know. When I grow up…"

Shannon took pity on the boy, resting a hand around his shoulders. "Colonel Sheppard is Uncle Evan's boss."

Dale still looked confused. "So?"

Hugging him to her, Shannon chuckled again. "I'm with you, love. But the thing is, if it doesn't work out between Colonel Sheppard and your mom, it could be awkward for them at work."

"So John would be _mean_ to Uncle Evan if Mom, like, you know, dumped him or something?" Dale crossed his arms and glared daggers at John as if it had already happened.

"No, of course not." The look Shannon aimed at John said more than words could have conveyed. "What I mean is…"

Emily was the first to pull her dignity off the floor. "What she means is, let's forget about work. This is a holiday, not a performance review. Only first names allowed. Got it?" She gave significant glances at both men who just nodded. "Good. John, let me show you to your room."

Behind Emily's back, John met Evan's unreadable expression with one of his own. "Lead the way."

~~O~~

Easing into the kitchen where Emily was basting the turkey, Evan made certain they were alone. It wasn't hard to do. John was outside with the boys taking them for rides on the Harley-Davidson Road King Classic he'd ridden up on and Sha had gone to their room to take a nap, Suzie and Flash scooting through the door before he could close it.

"Em, are you _serious_ about letting him stay the night?"

Emily recovered the turkey, slid it back into the oven and slammed the door with more force than necessary. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes." She faced him, her blue eyes darkening with anger. "We aren't _sleeping_ together, Evan. I invited him because I wanted him to meet my big brother of whom I am very proud. I thought with both of you being in the military you'd have a lot in common. You never talk about the people you work with so how was _I_ to know he's your _boss?_"

"You got me there." Pulling his hands from his pockets, Evan helped his sister take down the serving dishes then followed her into the dining room. Opening the buffet table drawer, he pulled out the holiday runner and spread it on over the top making sure it was even. "He and I…the job we do is…"

"Dangerous? Figured that out a long time ago. You'll have to do better than that to scare me off." Brother and sister went to the kitchen returning with glasses and napkins. Evan's hands automatically folded the white squares of cloth into the diamond pattern taught to the siblings by their mother, setting one at each place. "Ev, John and I are just friends. Maybe it will turn into something more, maybe it won't. For now, what we have is fine by me."

Accepting his sister's explanation, Evan went a different route. "How'd you meet him?"

"At the beach. He was…"

Evan nodded ruefully. "Surfing."

"Yeah. He gave Riley a few lessons."

The timer dinged and the siblings returned to the kitchen. Evan opened the oven, grabbed two oven mitts and lifted the roaster onto a towel spread on the counter. While Emily took down the platter, he poured the gravy into the gravy boat. The sweet potatoes would stay in the pan they'd been cooked in.

Emily scooped the mashed potatoes into a serving bowl then spread a napkin in a wicker basket, filling it with rolls. Evan opened the refrigerator to take out the cranberry sauce and butter. Together they carried everything to the buffet table.

Back in the kitchen, Evan moved the turkey onto the serving platter then carried it to the dining room table to set it in front of his sister's place.

"Not there. Put it here." Emily pointed to the opposite end of the table, where Mike used to sit. Evan paused and she rushed to reassure him. "No, John's not carving the turkey. That's _your_ job."

"But, Em…"

"As the eldest in the family, that's _your_ honor." Speechless, he did as directed, turning when Emily touched him on the arm, bestowing a fond smile on him. "You're my brother and I love you, but you can be a little dense at times." After kissing him on the cheek, she went to the front door to call John and the boys. Evan roused Shannon, closing the door as their two furry friends tried to follow. On the way back to the dining room, Evan retrieved a pitcher each of water and iced tea plus a bottle of Napa Valley Merlot for the adults.

John seated Emily while Evan seated Shannon. Dale insisted on sitting on Shannon's other side leaving Riley to sit between John and Evan.

Evan automatically extended his hands to Shannon and Riley as Emily did the same with John and Dale. John hesitated a moment before taking Emily's hand though Riley didn't wait, just grabbed John's other hand. "Shannon, would you like to say grace?"

"Sure." Bowing their heads, the others waited for her to speak. "Um, I learned this in church when I was younger.

Our Father in Heaven,  
>We give thanks for the pleasure<br>Of gathering together for this occasion.  
>We give thanks for this food<br>Prepared by loving hands.  
>We give thanks for life,<br>The freedom to enjoy it all  
>And all other blessings.<br>As we partake of this food,  
>We pray for health and strength<br>To carry on and try to live as You would have us.  
>This we ask in the name of Christ,<br>Our Heavenly Father.

Amen."

The final word was echoed by all, even John, surprising Evan. He hid it behind a smile as Emily poured drinks for everyone. Evan poured the wine but when he came to Shannon, she declined. "Just tea please."

Returning to his place at the head of the table so he could carve the turkey, Evan cast a worried glance her way. "You okay?"

"Fine. Just jet lagged."

"Good. So who wants a drumstick?" As if they could hear, a dual yowl came from the cats making everyone laugh and, finally, breaking the tension.

~~O~~

Half-time for the Cowboys/Redskins game started with Lady Gaga headlining. Evan rolled his eyes and went to get bottles of water for himself and the boys. In the foyer, John was shrugging into his jacket, his duffle bag at his feet.

"_Where_ are you _going?_"

John tugged on the sleeves of his jacket then took a set of keys from the pocket. "I don't want to cause trouble between you and Emily so…"

After less than a second of cogitation, Evan picked up John's bag. "You're staying, sir. I insist." He started down the hall toward the den, stopping when John grabbed his arm.

"If having me here is a problem…"

With an air of extreme patience, Evan met his CO's eyes. He really did seem to be concerned that he would damage the relationship between the siblings. "Look, John, it would cause _more_ problems if you left because she would think I somehow forced you to go."

John nodded. "I'm, uh, glad you're okay with Emily and I dating."

Stifling a snort, Evan let a wry smile come out. "Didn't say I was okay with it, but Emily's a big girl and more than capable of making her own friends. Or…whatever."

"Then I guess I'm staying."

With a nod, Evan carried the bag down the hall and tossed it on the sofa in the den. As proof that John had planned on leaving, the linens had been stripped and folded neatly on the arm nearest the door, the pillow propped next to it. He shut the door to keep the cats out and went into the kitchen. As he was closing the refrigerator, Sha slipped her arm around his waist.

"I'm gonna go have a lie down. Wake me when dessert's ready?"

He nodded and gave her a quick kiss before returned to the living room to watch the rest of the game.

~~O~~

Returning to the den after his shower, John took a few minutes to think about the day and what he'd discovered about the woman he was seeing.

_Emily is Lorne's __sister__?_ With a rueful chuckle he rubbed the back of his neck. _Now that I know, yeah, I can see it. The same sense of humor, similar mannerisms, same color eyes, both are artists._

Okay, so he hadn't notice what color Lorne's eyes were until he and Emily were standing side-by-side staring at him and each other like deer in headlights. Whatever!

He really liked Emily. _Liked_ liked her. The way he liked turkey sandwiches, but not as much as he liked Johnny Cash. At least not yet. But it _could_ happen. He wanted to get to know her as a person before they got into anything more. For one thing, she had two boys. They were a package deal and that's why he always invited them along when they went out to eat, to the museums or art exhibits.

Yes, if he let it, this could have gotten out of control very quickly because he'd felt the pull between them from the first time they'd spoken though her attention had all been on Riley. And he hadn't offered to give the boy surfing lessons just so he could be near his mother. That had been a perk, a little icing on the cupcake.

John also recognized that, if he and Emily did begin a serious relationship he would have to consider Lorne's…Evan's part in all of this and the impact it would have on their working relationship. You can't date a guy's sister and expect him not to keep an eye on what was happening.

No, if he and Emily ever reached the point of becoming intimate, he would wait until he was certain they were headed for something that would last a lifetime. Not like it had been with Nancy.

With her it had been instant sparks, with the flame burning out of control very quickly and she wound up pregnant. They'd married and settled into their lives as a couple with a child on the way.

Then while he was TDY in Canada, he'd gotten a call from Nancy's sister via the base in San Francisco telling him to come home right away. By the time he'd gotten to the hospital, it was too late. She'd miscarried at seven and a half months and he hadn't even been there for her when she needed him the most.

It was that incident as much as anything that had begun to push them apart until they were just two people living in the same house and just happened to be married. And though it had taken almost two years, it had finally ended.

He came home from TDY at an undisclosed location overseas to find that she'd moved out. On the dining room table had been the divorce papers. Not that he'd been surprised. Just that it had taken this long. He called his family's attorneys and had them draw up a counter offer that was way more than what she was requesting from him, which wasn't much, and signed it. Through her attorney she tried to get him to change his mind, but he refused. Eventually, she gave up and with the stroke of a pen their marriage of less than three years was over.

Emily wasn't a just-for-a-little-while kind of person. With her it would be all or nothing. So until he knew if he could or even wanted forever with her, he'd keep his hands, and other body parts, to himself.

Stretching out on the sofa, his feet hanging off the end, he laced his fingers over his stomach and willed himself to sleep. Or he would have if he hadn't left the door ajar. A grunt came from his chest when Flash jumped on his stomach. She turned three times and lay down, her head resting on her front paws and her tail twitching against his side. With a mental shrug, he gave her ears a quick scratch making her purr and in a few minutes both were asleep.

**A Few Days Later**

John had left the day before claiming he had reports and evaluations to complete though Evan could tell that his CO hadn't wanted to wear out his welcome. Careful questioning of the boys had confirmed what Evan had suspected. This had been the first time John had ever stayed overnight and he'd never gone farther down the hall than the bathroom.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he carried his and Sha's bags to the rental stowing them in the trunk with Dale's help. Riley had gone to spend his last day of freedom before school started again with his friends. He'd just slammed the trunk when his younger nephew got a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Uncle Evan, when are you and Shannon gettin' married?"

"Memorial Day weekend." Evan crossed his arms waiting for the boy to come to the point.

Dale mirrored his stance. "You wanna be married to her forever, right?"

"I most certainly do." That apparently was the right answer because his expression changed to inquisitive. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, if it was me…I'd want forever to start right away."

**TBC**


	3. Life's Greatest Blessing

**A/N:** Let's have a big round of applause for ladygris who did a stellar job of Beta-ing this chapter and on a holiday at that.

Gracias,

~Sandy

**All Roads Lead Home**

**Chapter 3**

**Life's Greatest Blessing**

_If it was me…I'd want forever to start right away._

Sitting in the Mess Hall alone, sipping his coffee, the words Dale had said echoed through his mind over and over, changing with each repetition.

_I'd want forever to start right away._

_I want forever to start right away._

…_right away!_

He was startled out of his reverie when someone sat down across from him, Jennifer's smiling face blurring for a moment until he focused. "Hey."

"You're daydreaming again."

Shrugging, he drank the last of his coffee grimacing at the lukewarm temperature. "How's the wedding plans going?"

It was Jennifer's turn to shrug. "They're going. Rodney's all upset because of the rumors that we'll be returning to Pegasus soon and wants to move up the wedding date to New Year's Eve. That's only three weeks away and I haven't even found a dress yet!"

"If anyone can make it happen, it's you and McKay."

"But, Evan…"

"You know, my nephew said something that got me to thinking. Maybe it'll do something for you too. He asked why Shannon and I were waiting to get married. He said, 'If it was me…I'd want forever to start right away.'"

Jennifer chuckled. "_That_ is a smart boy." The thoughts that had been floating around in his head finally came together in a coherent fashion only to be cut short by his friend's next question. "Why are you and John such good buddies all the sudden?"

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean the two of you seem to be, I don't know, friendlier than before Thanksgiving. Did something happen that you'd like to share?"

Passing off the events at his sister's as unimportant though they were anything but, he shrugged again. "Maybe we finally discovered a foundation of mutual understanding." Ignoring the disbelieving smile on Jennifer's face, he scooped up the remains of his meal. "Just remember what I said. Gotta go. Big plans to make. Bye."

~~O~~

Evan headed for his office, booted up his computer and opened an email.

**From:** E. Lorne

**To:** E. Sullivan

**Subject:** Christmas

Em,

I need your help to plan a Christmas Eve wedding.

Ev

He and Shannon had planned to marry the following spring, fall for Australia, at a small chapel in Adelaide. He didn't know if it was John's presence or something else, but Evan couldn't wait that long to become her husband. Before the year was out, he wanted Shannon to know that, no matter what, he and his family would always be there for her.

~~O~~

"Why do _I_ have to do this? It's _your_ idea. 'Sides, Mom's gonna go ballistic."

Riley had been a grouch all day though that would change Christmas morning when he and Dale opened the gifts from their aunt and uncle so Shannon put up with it for now. She held the ladder while the teen climbed up to hang the special decoration she'd brought with her. A certain situation had to be remedied and this was her solution. "I get vertigo, love. Wouldn't want me to fall, would ya?"

Huffing, he grudgingly agreed. "No." He work a little longer at his task then climbed down. "There. It's up. You really think this is a good idea?"

"You like him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then this can only help the situation. It'll be great. Trust me."

Folding the ladder, he stuck it in the den in case they needed it again then returned to his bedroom to get on the computer. Dale went to the game console, picking up two controllers. "Aunt Shannon, wanna play Mega-Sphere 3 with me?"

Shannon grinned internally because she could see that the boy thought she had no idea what the game was about. Well, he'd soon find out. "Sure. Who you gonna be?"

"Gabriel Long, of course. You?"

"I guess I could break tradition and be his second-in-command Venus Mackenzie just this once." Long's android companion had taken a hit meant for him and was destroyed in Mega-Sphere 2, replaced by WO Mackenzie. The narration of at the beginning of the third version tells the players that Long had received a field promotion to Captain.

The boy's eyes got big and round. "You've _played_ before?"

"A time or two." They dragged chairs over in front of the television and Dale started the game.

"There's a new one coming out next year. Maybe Mom'll get it for Ry's birthday." He skipped through the narration, his finger poised to begin the game not seeing the grin on his aunt's face.

"Maybe." And thus it began…

~~O~~

"Hey! I'm here!" Shannon, Emily, Riley and Dale came from the back yard to the front when they heard Evan calling out. He wrapped his arms around his fiancée kissing her until the Emily slapped him on the arm. "If that's the welcome I'm going to get every time I'm late…" Shannon gave him a small shove as he traded fist bumps with the boys and a hug with Emily.

"I'm all packed. We'll go whenever you're ready."

"Great. Just let me get changed." Rushing up the front steps, Evan disappeared into the house, the front door slamming behind him.

Emily winced. "What is it with the Lorne men that they _must_ slam doors?"

"Dunno. Steven did it too so maybe it's a guy thing."

Botany whinnied to get their attention and the boys took off. Glancing at Shannon, she gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Sure you're ready for this?"

"Yeah. I called Steven's mum a few weeks ago and she insisted that we come for a visit. Wants to meet Evan. Give him a look over." Shannon glanced down with a small smile.

A few minutes later, Evan came out the front door wearing casual slacks, a striped shirt in dark blue and black tucked in, a black T-shirt peeking out the top, and a dark blue blazer. He had Shannon's overnight bag and heavy coats for both of them in one hand while he straightened his collar with the other. "We're only staying one night then we'll be back here by noon on Christmas Eve. You have my cell number so call if you need anything."

~~O~~

Thanks to the _Daedalus_, Evan and Sha arrived at the Coyle home not far from Lake Michigan within thirty minutes of leaving Emily and the boys. They'd beamed to the home of a retired member of the SGC and the General was kind enough to lend them a vehicle.

Evan parked at the curb giving the home a nervous glance. When Sha had first put the idea before him, he'd jumped at the chance to meet Steven's family. But now that they were here, a small sliver of doubt worked its way into his mind. What if they didn't like him? What if they thought he wasn't good enough for Sha? What if…

Sha gripped his hand. "No worries, love. They'll take to you straight away."

"Think so?"

"Know so." She nodded at the house. "Come on. The sooner we get in there, the sooner it'll be all over."

Standing at the end of the walkway, he smiled at the Christmas decorations adorning the front of the home and the yard. Taking Sha's hand, Evan followed her up to the red front door and rang the bell. Somewhere inside, the tune "Jingle Bells" played and it made him smile. These people loved Christmas, and that could only be a good thing.

The door was flung open by a dark-skinned woman with short hair and an enormous pregnant belly. She was dressed in a dark green velvet pants suit, a pair of red, green and silver bell earrings, and a matching necklace that jingled when she moved. "Shannon!" His fiancée was enveloped in a hug bringing the woman close enough for him to smell her subtle cologne, her stomach out to one side.

Easing away from her, Sha took his hand again. "Andreya Coyle-Hanson, this is Evan Lorne, my fiancé."

"Well don't just stand there. Come in before you freeze!" After shaking his hand, Andreya took their coats and overnight bags and tossed them on the sofa then gestured toward a brightly lit room at the back of the house. "They're in the family room." She pressed a hand to her back. "Gotta visit the ladies room again."

Grimacing in sympathy, Sha shook her head. "That bad?"

"I'm thinking of having Eldon put a rollaway in the bathroom because that's where I spend most of my time these days. It's only for another week so I can handle it."

Evan and Sha laughed dutifully as they watched her waddle down the hall that ran to the right. A moment later, a door slammed and Evan turned to Sha. "See? It isn't just us guys." She slapped him on the shoulder then turned him to face her.

"Elnora Coyle can't resist dimples. Smile and _don't_ let her intimidate you. You'll get asked lots of questions so be prepared."

"I am…I think."

Against the floor-to-ceiling windows to the left, Evan made out tables laden with food, a tree in the corner with gifts piled under and around. This room too had been decorated for Christmas with a heavy yet classy hand. A fire crackled in the fireplace and Evan saw stockings hung on the mantle. On the end farthest from the kitchen stockings with his and Sha's names stood out because they looked newer than the others.

There weren't many people, but the music and laughter made it seem like more. Evan took a deep breath trying not to make it seem obvious, put on the smile Sha advised him to wear and let her lead him to an older woman sitting with an elderly couple.

"Evan, this is Steven's Uncle Robert, Aunt Berta and his mother, Elnora."

The woman stood, her eyes going wide as the conversation around them slowly came to a stop. "Shannon, girl." She framed Sha's face with her hands as if afraid she was seeing things then the two of them were hugging. "Oh, we missed you, honey." Elnora's voice was warm and rich, molasses flowing over a hot biscuit.

"Missed you too, Mum."

The older woman finally released her then gave Evan a long, intense perusal. "So you're the one who brought our girl back to us. What's your name?"

"Evan Lorne, ma'am. It's…" Before he could finish, he'd been gathered into a hug as well. He brought his arms up and hugged her back. She was shorter than Sha, barely five feet tall, with hair that was still black in spite of her years.

"Thank you." She released him and resumed her seat.

His hands automatically clasped behind his back, his blue eyes sparkling in the light from the fire. Behind him, he heard Sha greeting the rest of the family as the lake-effect wind howled around the house. "It was my pleasure, ma'am."

"You're a member of this family now, Evan. Best call me 'mom' or even 'mum' like Shannon does being as I'm going to be your mother-in-law."

"Uh…" In Evan's peripheral vision Sha gave a small shake of her head and mimed a smile with her fingers. He did as she said. "Yes, ma'am…uh, mum."

"What do you do, son?"

"Ma'am?" Evan knew what she wanted, but asked anyway.

"What's your _job?_"

"I'm in the Air Force." He could see that Elnora was a woman who didn't miss much and she noticed he hadn't given his rank.

"That explains the 'ma'am' every five seconds." Shrugging sheepishly, he turned when Sha touched him on the arm and pressed a mug of spiced cider into his hand. He gave her a loving smile which she returned. "And that means you're at least a Major."

Evan began to agree with Elnora, but Sha stepped up beside him again, taking his free hand, pride in her smile and her voice. "He's a Lieutenant Colonel, mum. Just promoted."

"Well, Lieutenant Colonel Evan Lorne, have a seat so we can talk." She patted the chair next to her.

"Yes, ma'am."

Sha sat down next to Evan. "Mum, where's Deanna?"

"She'll be here tomorrow, but not until you've gone."

A man approximately his own age appeared in front of them with a digital camera. "Smile!" Just before the flash, Elnora and Sha kissed him on opposite cheeks.

~~O~~

Shannon stared at the closed living room doors, her forehead crinkled in thought. She reached for the door pulling back at the last second not wanting to spoil whatever surprise Emily and the boys were hiding. They had worked hard to finish the project while she and Evan were gone. Not only that, but Carson and John had arrived that morning just before noon. At the moment Carson was in the yard with Evan and the boys playing a little two-on-two touch football, Dale on Evan's team and Riley on Carson's. She and Evan had brought the boys Christams T-shirts. "Naughty is the new nice!" for Riley and "Dear Santa, I can explain…" for Dale.

Emily and John had gone into town for some last minute shopping leaving Shannon alone with nothing to do.

Going down the hall to the bedroom she shared with her fiancé, she took out the dress she'd bought to wear to Christmas dinner, slipped out of her sweater and slacks and pulled on the cowl-necked sweater dress in crimson red. Unfortunately she'd gained a few pounds in the last couple of months and the black belt felt a little snug. Taking out black slacks, she tried that look and rather liked it especially when paired with the black boots.

Taking her hair out of the braids, she finger combed the strands then took out the silver Christmas dangles and the matching silver necklace she'd worn the night before. Satisfied that she would be presentable for dinner tonight, she changed back into her clothes.

The sound of a motor caused her to hurry out the side door to help John and Emily bring in their purchases. John held the door as the two women carried the lighter bags while he balanced a box containing a three-in-one slow cooker. One of the bags Shannon carried was from a special occasion store, the name unfamiliar to her. She started to open it but it was taken from her by Emily who carried it immediately to her room, closing the door behind her. Carson, Evan and the boys came in behind them headed for the kitchen to get cold drinks.

Shannon now knew the story behind Carson's death and resurrection, and though it was difficult to believe that he was actually a clone, she still treated him the same. She poured herself a cup of hot cider from the big pot Emily kept simmering on the stove and went into the dining room where Carson was gazing out the window watching Botany run around.

"Dr. Beckett…"

He faced her with a smile. "Carson, please."

She didn't know how to ask the question that was on her mind but he was patient. "Carson…" glancing over her shoulder to make certain they were alone, she gathered her nerve, and "…could we talk in private, please."

His smile changed to concern when she gestured for him to follow her to the den. She softly closed the door and turned to face him.

"What is it, love?"

~~O~~

Evan came down the hall looking for Sha. The den door opened and she came out followed by Carson, the two of them stopping in the open doorway to hug.

"Something wrong?" He didn't for a moment that the two of them were doing anything inappropriate, but he was curious. Carson came toward him with an odd smile.

"Och, no, lad. Shannon and I were just havin' a wee chat away from the hullabaloo." He took Evan's right hand. "Let me be the first to, uh…wish ya a very, _very_ Merry Christmas, Evan."

Watching the medical doctor walk down the hall and turn into the kitchen, he wondered what was going on. Sha touched him on the arm.

"Can we talk for a minute, love?"

"I, uh, was just going to ask you that. Back porch?" He followed her through the house and out the back door. It was cold, snow falling lightly, their warm breath making little puffs of condescension in the air. "Shannon…

Shannon spoke at the same time. "Evan…" They laughed together. "Why don't we go at the same time?"

He nodded. "One…two…three…Marry me tonight. What?"

At the same time, Shannon said, "I'm pregnant. What?"

Swallowing hard, Evan gripped her shoulders. "Are you…are you _sure?_"

~~O~~

Tears in her eyes, Shannon nodded. "Carson just confirmed it." He continued to gape at her, his breathing fast and shallow. "Please say something. It…it is good news, isn't it?"

Suddenly, the brightest smile she'd ever seen lit up his face. He picked her up and spun her around. "It's _wonderful_ news! But I thought…"

"Yeah, me too." He set her on her feet again keeping his hands on her waist. "Wait! What you said before…"

"Let's get married tonight."

"But…I…what…" Hugging her to his chest, his right hand touched her abdomen reverently.

"I wanted to surprise _you_. I guess we surprised each other."

"Too right. Wait! I don't have a _dress!_"

"Thanks to Emily, it's all been taken care of."

She shivered from the cold so he took her back inside to the kitchen. All conversation came to a halt and five expectant faces turned as one. "We're getting married tonight…_and_ we're having a baby!"

~~O~~

Once the furor of the couples' dual announcements died down, Emily took the hand of a still stunned Shannon and nearly dragged her down the hall to her room. From the closet she took a large white box sealed in plastic. As carefully as possible, Emily cut a slit in the cover using her hands to widen it until she could take the box out. She removed the lid and uncovered the garment inside. Taking hold of the shoulders, she removed a long white tulle A-line gown with a sweetheart neckline, spaghetti straps and modest train. Holding it up in front of her, she turned side to side showcasing the beaded bodice. "What do you think?"

"It beautiful but there's…it might not fit." Shannon patted her stomach.

"Not a problem. It was Mom's and she was a little on the chunky side." Rolling her eyes, Emily confessed, "So was I when I married Mike. If anything, it'll be too big. We have a few hours so we'll just pin it and I'll do a quick alteration."

She waited while Shannon undressed then helped her into the gown. As she predicted, the sides needed taking in a little and set about pinning. That done, she sent Shannon into the bathroom while she went to the den. In the corner sat a sewing machine already threaded with the correct color in anticipation of the need. It didn't take her long to complete the job and she was back.

From the bottom of the closet she took out a shoe box containing a pair of white satin shoes to match the dress. Evan had sent his sister a pair of Shannon's shoes to make sure they got the size right. The bag from the special occasion store was opened and a single-tier hip length veil embellished with pearls attached to shallow tiara with pearls and crystals was brought out.

Shannon came out of the bathroom wrapped in a cozy floor-length bathrobe. Emily pointed to the seat in front of the vanity and began fixing Shannon's hair.

~~O~~

Evan slipped a finger between his neck and the collar of his dress shirt. The urge to fidget was almost unbearable. Looking for a distraction, he turned to Carson. "Thought you were gonna bring Dr. Porter."

Carson put on a brave face. "We've, uh, gone our separate ways. Och, don't feel bad for me, lad. It was an amicable separation."

"Still…" John entered the room, also in his dress blues, and went to stand next to Riley and Dale. He tapped the boys on the shoulders, aiming his thumb over his shoulder and putting an end to their perusal of the gifts under the tree. Catching his CO's eye, Evan nodded and John came to his side. "What're you doing? You belong over there." He pointed to a spot on the other side of Carson. John nodded and moved into place.

Radek and Lindsey, standing off to one side with Reed and Coughlin, talked and laughed with the two men who, for once were dateless. The doorbell rang and Evan went to answer it, his voice echoing slightly in the foyer. "Hey, Doc! Glad you could make it." A familiar voice speaking with a British accent preceded the entrance of a dark skinned woman with long dark brown hair flowing around her shoulders. She unbuttoned the front of her winter coat allowing Evan to help her out of it.

The sparkly navy blue dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves ended barely an inch above her knees and her make-up, though subtle, made her look sultry. Her legs weren't bare, but the stockings exactly matched her skin tone making it appear that they were. She sauntered over to the men, gracing them with a smile.

Reed spied her, slapping Coughlin who was taking a sip of his hot cider as he turned in the direction his teammate pointed. The young Lieutenant nearly choked, setting the mug aside and buttoning the front of his jacket.

"Captain Reed. Lieutenant Coughlin. Hope you're having a happy holiday."

The voice was as well-known to them as their own though they couldn't have spoken at that moment if they'd been ordered to so they just nodded at their teammate, Dr. Andi Parker. Until then, they'd only ever seen her in the base uniform, the black offworld uniform or civvies that bore no resemblance to what she now wore. Contacts had replaced her usual black "Buddy Holly" frames and her hair was loose instead of in a bun.

Over her shoulder, the two men saw their team leader approaching with a knowing smile. "Eyes on her _face_, gentlemen."

Emily came into the room, nodded to Radek then was gone again. The Czech went to the laptop set up on a table to the left of the tree behind where Richard Woolsey would be standing in his capacity as officiant. He activated the cameras placed strategically around the room then moved into range of one of the webcams. "Ms. Coyle, you are good to go."

"_We are indeed, Dr. Zelenka. Thank you!_"

~~O~~

Tapping the keys, Radek shut off the mic, turned on the music and returned to Lindsey's side. Radek and the _Daedalus'_ contact between Hermiod and the rest of the crew had been friends since joining the Stargate project at approximately the same time. The emailed wedding invitations said they could bring a guest and Radek hadn't wanted to go to yet another team gathering alone. Lindsey was kind enough to come along.

The problem he had at the moment was keeping their relationship platonic. This was the first time he'd ever seen her in anything but her uniform or jumpsuit. She wore a turtleneck sweater dress in burgundy that hugged the curves he hadn't known she possessed, stopping just a few centimeters above her knees. Her feet, normally in boots or sneakers, now sported strappy sandals that allowed her painted toenails to peek out. To keep from staring at her brown hair fluttering round her shoulders as well as the rest of her, he would glance down at the floor periodically only to see those toes wiggle as if they knew what he was thinking.

The Wedding March began, Coughlin and Reed finally turning their attention from their teammate's transformation to the real reason they'd come to California on Christmas Eve instead of staying with their families: to watch their team leader get married.

~~O~~

Everyone in the room turned to face the hallway and a moment later, Emily came into sight carrying a bouquet of silk flowers. Evan's attention was diverted by movement next to him. His eyes narrowed as Carson tugged at the back of his pants. "What's wrong?"

Snatching his hand away from his backside, the medical doctor continued to shift uncomfortably. "Sorry, lad. I'm used t' wearin' the kilt for formal occasions and quite frankly, m' BVDs are ridin' up." He turned a chagrined expression on Evan.

Carson had said it loud enough that those standing close by snickered, including Evan…until he saw Shannon come around the corner on Tony's arm. The humor of the situation still tickled him, but the sight of the woman he loved changed his expression to awe. She looked more beautiful than ever and he wasn't certain if it was the dress or the knowledge that they had somehow managed to create a child together when the odds had been against it.

Beside him, Carson snorted again then nudged John drawing his attention the monitor where the Coyle family was watching. Elnora's eyes darted from one view of the wedding to another and Evan knew she was trying to figure out what they were laughing about. Behind her, the rest of the family watched over her shoulders. But when Shannon came to his side, everything else in the world ceased to matter. In a few minutes they would be husband and wife. Shannon handed her bouquet to Emily and turned to face Woolsey.

"We are gathered here in the sight of God and these witnesses to unite Shannon Myla Coyle and Evan Gabriel Lorne in holy matrimony. In Genesis it says, 'It is not good for man to be alone. I will make a helper suitable for him.' And indeed Evan and Shannon have found that in each other…"

As they listened to Woolsey make his opening remarks on the virtues of marriage, Evan couldn't help but see that Carson had become very interested in the video displayed on the laptop broadcasting the wedding to Shannon's family. They hadn't been able to attend in person due to the imminent arrival of Andreya's baby and wouldn't have been able to get a commercial flight out of Indiana due to the lake-effect snow storm moving in.

Sparing a quick glance at the monitor, he saw the lights go out behind Elnora though the computer continued to run on battery power. Elnora turned from the screen, glancing over her shoulder periodically. Carson stepped forward to whisper to Woolsey, he nodded and returned to the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, at this time, we will break with tradition and instead of the bride and groom reciting their vows separately, they will do so together.

"Evan and Shannon, please repeat after me…In the presence of God and our friends…I take you to be my partner…promising to be a loving and faithful life-partner…so long as we both shall live.

"Rings please…Again, repeat after me…I give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you…" Evan and Shannon slipped rings on each other's hands, both a little puzzled by the quickness of the service. "You are now husband and wife."

The couple didn't wait to be told, just leaned in to kiss, hands on each other's waists. Pulling back, Evan waved a hand to stop the applause, turning to Carson. Whatever was going on, it now had John's attention as well. "What's going on, Doc?"

Carson, who had by now turned his entire attention to the computer, reached to turn on the mic. "Och! Ye cannae see? The lass is in labor!"

"What?" The exclamation came from Shannon and Evan at the same time added to by the collective gasp from the others in the room.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Carson withdrew a tiny remote. "Mr. Woolsey, ye better get a few o' those special non-disclosure agreements ready."

"Why?"

Pointing at the screen and nodding at the room, the medical doctor raised his right hand. "They're in blizzard conditions and won't be able t' get the lass to the hospital in time so I'm gonna…"

John already had his radio out. "_Daedalus_, this is Sheppard. Medical emergency! Transport Dr. Beckett to…" he glanced at Shannon.

"419 Mahany Street, South Bend, Indiana. Is Andreya gonna be okay?"

"Aye, if _I_ have enythin' to say about it." He nodded to John and Carson vanished.

John, Evan and Shannon turned around to see Tony, Emily, Riley and Dale staring at the Atlanteans with their mouths open. John and Evan exchanged a quick glance then Evan took a step forward. "I, uh, _we_ can explain. You see…"

**TBC**


	4. Every Moment is a Miracle

**A/N:** Again, ladygris did the Beta for this one. She's a God-send!

Thanks,

~Sandy

**All Roads Lead Home**

**Chapter 4**

**Every Moment is a Miracle**

The cold and ice assaulted Carson the moment he materialized in front of the Coyle home stinging his face, head and neck, the only parts of him not covered by his suit. Not bothering to knock, he pushed the door open and slammed it behind him. Flicking on the torch, he made his way toward the voices at the back of the house where he was confronted by a man about his own age. He set down the cases he was carrying and raised his hands in the air.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Carson Beckett, a friend of Shannon and Evan Lorne. I'm a doctor and if I'm not mistaken, ye could use one right about now."

The man relaxed his rigid stance and came to take one of the cases. "Thank God! My wife's in labor and we can't get through to 911. Her sister went out to check the roads. I'm Eldon and this is Andreya."

Setting the cases on the floor next to the armchair, Carson squatted in front of Andreya holding the hand of an older woman. "Hello, love. I'm Dr. Beckett and we're gonna fix you up in two shakes."

"I'm not due for another week." Her voice was strained by pain and fear.

A small grin lifted the corners of Carson's mouth as he patted her hand reassuringly. "Babies have their own timetable, love." He stood all semblance of humor gone as he turned to Eldon. "Good. Ye've already got the fire going. Go n' get somethin' soft for her t' lie on, several blankets and _lots_ of towels." He turned to the older woman. "Ye're the lass's mum? Do ya have a gas stove by any chance?"

"Yes, we do. Doctor, how did you _get_ here? We just saw you on the monitor in California."

He could tell the woman would have her answers or else. "It's a bit of a story. One we haven't time for right now. I need ye to put on several pots of water to heat so I c'n wash up. And start the kettle as well. Eldon, help your wife get those bottoms off n' I'll be back in a bit."

Elnora patted her daughter's hand then stepped into the kitchen with Carson. He removed his suit jacket, tossing it over the back of a tall chair pulled up to the bar counter and rolled his shirt sleeves up to the elbows.

"What do we need the kettle for?"

The medical doctor rubbed his hands together. "Why _tea_, of course. It's colder'n a witch's heart in here and we could all use some warmin' up."

Shaking her head, Elnora began the task assigned to her. Behind him he could hear a mattress flop onto the carpet and Eldon talking softly to Andreya as he helped her lie down and disrobe. Then the front door opened and closed.

"Mom! Andreya! The roads are _impassable_. I couldn't even get to Mr. Bashly's house. You should move to Florida where all you have to deal with are tourists and the occasional hurricane." The new arrival had her head down as she unwrapped a thick scarf from around her neck and face leaving on the woolen cap. As she unbuttoned her coat, she noticed Carson standing in the kitchen and a smile came to her pretty face. "Hello."

"Oh, hullo."

"Where did _you_ come from?"

"Scotland."

The woman tossed her coat, scarf and gloves on the same chair with Carson's jacket chuckling as she did so. "Yeah. That I got. More recently, I mean. I didn't see another car in the drive."

"Long story. I, uh…" Carson stepped forward, hand extended, "I'm Beckett, uh…Carson Beckett…doctor." He couldn't look away from her eyes. They sparkled in the light from the fire like fine whiskey in an expensive crystal carafe, the kind you only brought out on the most special of occasions. Her skin was flawless except for the tiny laugh lines at the outsides of those eyes. Instead of aging her, they made her look young, vibrant and filled with the joy of living.

Dropping her gaze down to his feet and back to his blue eyes, she took his proffered hand, one perfect eyebrow lifted. "Coyle…Deanna Coyle…single."

He knew she was mocking him and returned her grin with a shy one of his own. "Aye, I am." A snicker from Elnora told him he'd made a _faux pas_. "I mean _really?_ I mean…oh dear." Deanna kept hold of his hand and he was content for the moment to let her. "You are _absolutely_ lovely. Er…that's lovely. Um…" Carson's saving grace came from Andreya.

"Hel-_lo!_ Having a _baby_ here!"

Over Deanna's shoulder, Carson saw that the new mother was ready for him, his professional bearing returning with a snap. Elnora put the plug in the sink and dumped in a pan of hot water. As he scrubbed up, he issued orders. "Deanna, I'll need you and Eldon to assist. Eldon, stay with Andreya and support her while I give her a quick exam. Deanna, when the baby comes out, you'll need to quick wrap the wee one in a blanket to stay warm. As soon as we can, we'll get 'em both t' the hospital."

Eldon nodded, moving into place while Deanna came to stand next to Carson as Elnora dumped another pan of hot water in the other side of the double sink. "I know it'll be rough on yer hands, love, but I need ya to scrub well and good. I'll provide ya with gloves as well."

"Of course, Doctor."

She said it with a cheeky smile making Carson chuckle. Just for a moment she looked familiar but he dismissed it as his imagination. Elnora passed him a clean kitchen towel to dry with then handed Deanna a second one. "Eldon, open those cases for me." The young man did as requested, Carson extracting two gloves which he passed to Deanna, then took two for himself. "Alright then. Let's have a look." He knelt in front of Andreya and lifted the sheet and blanket covering her. "Hmm. Well, now, this one's in a bit of a rush. Best get to work then. Andreya, love, when the next contraction comes, I need ya to push. Can ya do that for me?"

"Yes…yes. Oooh, here it comes…aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

~~O~~

John continued when Evan faltered, "…we work for a multi-national combined military and civilian oversight agency that…"

Woolsey stepped up next to the military men, Evan still holding Shannon's hand. "They aren't listening, Colonel."

Together Evan and John muttered "oh crap" under their breath as Tony, Emily, Dale and Riley just looked from one Atlantean to the other without saying a word. Finally, Riley went to the computer to shut off the music. A long moment of silence settled into the room, broken only when Emily moved over to stand in front of her brother and John.

"Evan, _what_ have you gotten yourself into?"

Releasing Shannon's hand, Evan rubbed the back of his head, sharing a look with John. "Let's have a seat while we tell the story."

Nodding, Emily led the way to the dining room, veering into the kitchen to bring bottles of beer for the adults and water for the boys and Shannon. There weren't enough chairs so the men, except for Tony, stood around the periphery, Reed and Coughlin reaching for leftovers from the buffet.

Woolsey, John and Evan conferred quietly for a moment, and then the expedition leader came to stand at the end of the table, his hands resting on the back of the chair in front of him. "In 1928, the Stargate was found during an archaeological dig in Giza. A Stargate is a device that creates a stable wormhole by which one can travel to other planets and, with enough power, even to other galaxies…"

~~O~~

Deanna knelt next to Carson, a folded blanket stretched between her hands awaiting instructions. But her mind wasn't totally on her task. Part of it was on Carson and the way he'd gone from tongue-tied to commanding in less than a second. It wasn't always so in her business where people slacked off, threw temper tantrums or in general blamed their mistakes on others instead of taking responsibility for their actions.

Listening to him speak in the dulcet tones of a Scot, whispering words of comfort and encouragement, her thoughts warred with each other. She was torn between admiring his skill as a doctor while at the same time being drawn to his blue eyes and dimples…and that accent. And he was so calm in the face of events she just followed his instructions without question.

Deanna quickly returned her attention to Carson when he told Andreya to push once more, immediately followed by the high pitched cries of the baby. "There, that's got it." Accepting the small bundle into her arms, she quickly wrapped the blanket around it as he'd instructed, taking care to cover the head. "Ye're doing great, love. Just a wee bit more."

Not wanting to watch this next part, Deanna cuddled the baby close to her body for warmth while Carson clipped and cut the umbilical cord, then removed the afterbirth. When he was done, she passed the baby to him so he could give her a brief exam. Using a few wipes from his case, he cleaned off the face, around the nose, mouth, eyes and ears.

When Carson stood, Deanna did as well, her eyes wide with wonderment and respect for the man she'd only met a moments ago. She watched him smile as he gazed into the baby's face. "Well now, aren't you a bonnie little lass? Andreya, Eldon, let me introduce you to your daughter." He passed the child to her mother then stepped back out of the way so they could get acquainted, moving into the kitchen where Elnora had let out the dirty water and cleaned the sink. She poured in fresh hot water and returned to the stove when the kettle whistled. The clink of china on the counter told Deanna her mother was doing her part by pouring tea as requested.

Deanna and Carson removed their gloves and tossed them in the trash can under the sink before cleaning up. He moved to the side so she could share the sink with him then passed her a towel to dry with. Elnora handed them each a steaming cup of fragrant tea then they turned to watch the family again, a wistful smile dimpling his cheeks.

She gave in to an impulse and threaded her fingers together with his noting that they fit together quite nicely, the darkness of her skin contrasting sharply with his fairer tones. Instead of pulling away, Carson tightened his hold and there they stood, holding hands, sipping tea and welcoming a new life into the world. "This is why I became a doctor. Every moment is a miracle."

~~O~~

"…and now the lost city of Atlantis is in San Francisco Bay."

Woolsey finally stopped speaking, having hit only the high points of the history of the SGC and Evan appreciated his restraint when it came to the enemies they've been fighting these many years. Telling them that he'd been living and working in another galaxy was one thing-they already knew his work was dangerous-but knowing and _knowing_ were two different things. Emily would confront him sooner or later and he wanted to be prepared.

Before Woolsey could say more, his cell phone beeped. "Woolsey…yes, to these coordinates…four…of course…thank you." Within seconds a stack of papers appeared on the table in front of him. Removing a pen from the inside pocket of his suit jacket, he handed one document each to Emily, Tony and Riley, but when he came to Dale, he hesitated. "Signing a non-disclosure agreement means you can't tell anyone anything that about what your uncle and his colleagues do. Not even your best friend or your dad."

Evan almost burst out laughing when Dale huffed loudly at him. "I'm _nine_, not _stupid!_" He took the pen from Woolsey, wrote his name at the bottom of the last page, shoved both back at him then turned to Evan with eager eyes. "We get to see Atlantis now, right?"

~~O~~

Leaving John and Woolsey to field questions, Evan and Shannon walked Reed, Coughlin, Parker, Lindsey and Radek to the door. When they stepped outside they would call _Daedalus_ to be transported to their respective family's homes for the remainder of the holiday. Though it wasn't necessary any longer, Evan thought it best under the circumstances that, until his family had gotten used to him coming and going by transporter, it was done out of their view.

Evan caught Shannon pointing upward with a grin. Lindsey grinned back, grabbed Radek by the lapels and planted a long, hot kiss on him. He was so startled that at first he just let it happen then his hands came up to wrap around her shoulders and return the kiss with equal fervor.

When they finally parted, both turned embarrassed smiles on their hosts, Lindsey speaking. "Um…congratulations and thank you, Colonel, Mrs. Lorne, for everything." And before he could protest, she dragged Radek away, the front door closing on his hastily said farewell.

Alone again, Evan turned to his wife of less than three hours, arms crossed and tapping one foot. "Shannon."

"What?" She grinned mischievously as he pointed at the mistletoe hung above them. "It's a _tradition_, love. Get over it."

"Get over what?" Emily, her boys, John and Woolsey came into the foyer, her expression still somewhat stunned by all that she'd learned over the last couple of hours. Tony had already gone having been overloaded with new and strange information. He'd finally just signed the non-disclosure agreement, grabbed his coat from the closet and left mumbling under his breath.

"Nothing, sis. Mr. Woolsey…" Evan extended his hand, "…thank you for everything, sir."

The balding man lifted one eyebrow, a small smile playing on his lips. "You're welcome, Colonel, though it didn't turn out exactly as expected."

"Too right." Shannon stepped forward to kiss Woolsey on the cheek. "Thanks just the same."

The expedition leader went to the front door preparing to leave, stopped by Emily's hand on his arm. "Mr. Woolsey, will you be, um…transporting?"

"Yes. I'm meeting Amanda at her parent's home in Memphis."

"We'd like to watch."

John, Evan and Woolsey conferred silently then Woolsey nodded. "Of course." He took out a radio. "Woolsey to _Daedalus._ One to transport." His body turned into streaks of light then he was gone.

The Sullivan family stared at the spot Woolsey had been standing on, Riley exclaiming, "That is _so cool!_ When can _we_ do that?"

Evan wrapped an arm around his nephew's neck pulling him close just for a second. "One step at a time, pal."

Emily looked from her brother to John and back several times. "You know, if you had told me in the beginning, I would've had you committed, but now that I've _seen_ it…now understand why you and John couldn't talk about your jobs."

John and Shannon laughed when Evan gave his sister an annoyed grin. "Thanks, Em."

"Well, I think we've all had enough excitement for today." Emily locked the front door. "It's bedtime for…"

At this moment, Shannon put on an innocent expression. "Oh look, Emily. You're under the _mistletoe_." She emphasized the last word and looked at John who just looked back with an unreadable mask. "Aren't ya gonna kiss her, John?"

"Uh, sure." John bent down to plant a quick kiss on her cheek drawing a complaint from Shannon.

"You call _that_ a kiss?"

A bit uncomfortable and trying not to show it, John crossed his arms. "I know it's been a while, but I'm pretty sure that's how it's done."

Shannon copied his stance down to the glare. "She's _not_ your sister. Do it again, and do it right!"

"But…" he cast a quick glance at Evan who gave him a resigned nod that John took to mean he had her brother's approval. And before Emily knew what hit her, John swept her into his arms, bending her back into a dip. She yelped at the sudden change in position, her arms going around his neck to keep from falling as he kissed her. The kiss went on so long that the boys began making retching noises. Evan let it go on a little longer then tapped his commanding officer on the shoulder.

"I think that's enough, sir."

John brought Emily upright holding onto her waist when she clutched his arms, dizzy for a moment. "Whoa!"

~~O~~

Releasing Deanna's hand, Carson cleared his throat as he stepped to Andreya's side. "Sorry t' intrude, but we need to get baby and mum t' the hospital."

Eldon glanced out the windows where the snow and ice were coming down so hard he couldn't see more than a couple of feet. "How're we going to do that? We wouldn't get far in this storm even in the four-by-four." He knelt down next to his wife and child again whispering soothing words to them.

Carson squatted to pack up his medical supplies. "Well, lad, that'll take some explaining. It'd be easier t' show ya. Oh, and Deanna, Mrs. Coyle, ye should expect a visit from a man named Richard Woolsey with some papers for ya t' sign." Standing again, hooked the cases over his shoulders and moved close to Andreya and her family. He took out a small device, tapping it once. "Beckett t' _Daedalus_. Transport three adults and one newborn directly t' the Infirmary."

Deanna and Elnora stood at the edge of the tile just before it became carpet watching in fascination as Carson and his charges disappeared. After a long moment, Deanna said, "_Damn!_ I forgot to get his phone number."

Finally over the shock of what she'd seen, Elnora chuckled. "I've always wanted a doctor for a son-in-law."

"Mo-om!" Deanna hugged her mother in spite of the insinuation. Then almost to herself, she murmured, "Every moment is a miracle."

"What?"

"It's something Carson said." The power came back on just then and Elnora could see the thoughtful look in her daughter's eyes that were so like her father's. "Where's my guitar?"

"Your bedroom of course. Why?"

Deanna didn't answer, just headed down the hall humming to herself.

~~O~~

The next morning, Carson entered the Infirmary to see Andreya sitting up nursing her child while Eldon dozed on the bed. He stopped to read over the notes from the night shift then approached them with a smile and quiet footsteps. "Hullo, Andreya. How's the little lass this mornin'?"

"She's doing just fine, thanks to you."

Waving away her thanks, he leaned down to look at the tiny face. "She has her mum's eyes."

"Hey, doc." Eldon had finally awakened. Rubbing a hand down his face, he sat up on the side of the bed. "This place is amazing. And to think it's been around for years without anyone knowing."

"Aye. And I'm glad it was or no tellin' what could have happened with the storm and all."

The couple's eyes met and Andreya nodded for her husband to continue. "We hope you don't mind, doc, but we've named the baby…"

"Och! Ye _didn't_ name the poor lass _Carson_ did ya?" Carson gave them a horrified look making them laugh.

"No." Eldon grinned at the doctor. "It was something you said."

"Oh?"

Chuckling himself, the new dad gazed affectionately at his wife and daughter. "We've named her Bonnie Adele for you and my maternal grandmother."

Again looking into the face of the little angel now sleeping in her mother's arms, he sighed contentedly at a job well done by all. "That's a lovely name." A thought occurred to him and he stepped back. "We'll be keepin' ya another day then ye can go home n' I'll go with ya to see ya settled. Now if ye'll excuse me, I've some tests that need doin'."

"Bye, doc. Thanks again."

Carson went into the lab and straight to the medical cases he'd brought aboard with him. From the smaller of the two, he took out an Ancient medical scanner, tapped a few keys and sent the information to the ship's main medical computer. Next he took from the case several small vials of blood which he carried to the lab tech requesting the tests be done as soon as possible.

He returned to the large monitor hanging above the workstation in the corner and called up scans from the day before. Shannon's. With all the care that he did everything, Carson examined the data he'd collected. The elation he'd felt when he'd confirmed she was with child and that had increased when he'd delivered Bonnie Adele fizzled out. He shed his lab coat and headed out the door breaking into a run until he reached the bridge.

Colonel Caldwell was on leave for another few days leaving Major Kevin Marks in command. He was chatting with several other crew members when Carson arrived huffing and puffing at the door to the command center.

"You okay, doc?"

"Aye - (gasp!) Just let me catch m' breath." When he could talk again, Carson touched Kevin's arm. "I need ya to transport me to Colonel Lorne's location, please."

"Of course." Kevin nodded to the tactical officer, Lieutenant Ella Janacek. She manipulated the controls and Carson vanished.

~~O~~

The family sat around the dining room table, the remains of breakfast in front of them, all laughing as Evan told the story of how Flash had escaped from her cage on the way to Emily's home this past summer. "…here I am rushing around looking under vehicles and behind tool boxes in the maintenance hangar, but no cat. Then a forklift loading supplies onto a C-130 Hercules transport goes by and who do I see perched on top looking around as if she's on a sightseeing tour?"

Shannon picked up the story from there. "She jumped down and tried to hide, but one of the pilots catches her and brings her to Evan. When I got close, there she was givin' him the once over a second time so I says, 'Honey, I think we left the bag with the leather and handcuffs at home. Should I call wife number two and have her bring them when she meets us in Paris?'"

Emily was laughing so hard she could barely keep her seat even as she was dreading explaining the remark to her youngest. "And what did _she_ say?"

"Nothin'. Just shoved Flash into his arms n' took off like her bum was on fire."

Evan just grinned as he gathered the dishes and took them to the kitchen. He was just returning to the dining room when he heard the familiar sound of a transport. A moment later, Carson joined them.

"I hope you'll pardon the intrusion, but I need a few words with Shannon and Evan."

"Not at all, doc." Evan took Shannon's hand and led the way back to the living room. Hooked up to the television was a game console the likes of which Carson had never seen before. "What's up?"

Gesturing for the couple to sit, his expression serious, he took a few breaths before starting. "I took some scans yesterday when Shannon asked me to confirm her pregnancy. The good news is the baby appears healthy and right on schedule as far as size and development. Unfortunately, there's some not so good news.

"The scans show that the walls of your uterus are thin and the damage to your ovaries and fallopian tubes is extensive. That you were able to conceive at all is a miracle. Now before you begin to panic, let me say this." Meeting Evan's eyes, Carson conveyed confidence in his next words. "She's capable of bringing this baby to term, but she'll need to be on near-complete bed rest for the duration, only gettin' up to use the facilities, eat with the family, bathe…" one side of his mouth lifted in a half-smile, "…the occasional video game with the lads. But no cooking, no lifting, no hikes in the woods, no riding in cars and definitely no mountain climbing or horseback riding. If ya need to travel, call me first and we'll decide then if it's safe for ya t' be transported. And ye'll need t' be watched very closely the last six t' eight weeks so ye'll be confined to the Infirmary.

"We may need to do a Cesarean, but we'll decide that as the time comes closer. After this one, it's not recommended that you attempt to have another as it could be dangerous for both child and mother. So while we're in there, we'll take steps to prevent it, if you agree."

Evan and Shannon breathed a sigh of relief, holding tight to each other. "Anything we need to do, doc, we'll do it." His wife nodded in agreement. "Wait. The Infirmary? On Atlantis?"

"Aye. If you think I'm lettin' anyone else care for this child, think again."

**TBC**


	5. The End Becomes the Beginning

**A/N:** Many thanks as always to ladygris for her hard work. One specific part of this particular chapter is her creation. All I did was come up with the title.

FYI Last chapter of this series.

Merci,

~Sandy

**All Roads Lead Home**

**Chapter 5**

**The End Becomes a Beginning**

It took a moment for the news to settle in when Evan and Sha told everyone what Carson had discovered during the exam. Expressions of sympathy faded into determination, and Emily managed a smile. "You'll stay with us, of course." She saw agreement on the faces of the boys as well as excitement that their new aunt would now be living with them. They would help out as best they could as long as necessary.

Releasing Shannon's hand, Evan made the transformation from Evan Lorne, husband and father-to-be, to Lieutenant Colonel Lorne, military 2IC of Atlantis. "May I have a word, sir?"

"Of course."

Evan led the way back to the living room, again coming to parade rest. "As you heard, my wife will require around-the-clock care until the baby is born. At this time, sir, I would like to request a leave of absence beginning immediately with an open ended return-to-duty date."

John didn't even hesitate. "Send the request and I'll approve it."

"Thanks, John." The men shook hands.

"If you need anything, just let us know."

Evan heard John's unspoken _me_ behind _us_ and nodded. "We will, sir."

~~O~~

Carson contacted Elnora and was informed that Woolsey had made the predicted appearance, both women signing the NDA without hesitation. Uncle Robert and Aunt Berta had gone to sleep before all the drama and were not required to sign one of the documents. Now the time had come to escort Eldon, Andreya and little Bonnie home.

"Beckett t' the Bridge. Three adults and one baby t' transport." And a moment later they were once again in the family room of the Coyle home, Deanna and Elnora rushing forward to welcome the family home again. Outside, the storm had ceased blowing, but the damage had been done. Snow was piled around the house up past the windows.

Carson made a call to Kevin Marks and shortly thereafter, a dozen Marines appeared in the back yard armed with all the equipment they would need to clear the property. They didn't stop there though, continuing down the street and doing the same to the other houses and all the vehicles parked in the driveways and on the street. Neighbors came out to see what was going on, but the Marines just told them "orders" and kept on digging until the entire block was as cleared as they could make it. Before they left, Elnora's neighbors brought the tired Marines hot drinks and food, turning the street into a party of sorts.

Elnora had already fixed up the spare room so the family could stay with her for a few days. Carson made sure they were settled comfortably in front of the fire before joining Deanna in the kitchen for a cup of tea.

"So, Carson, now that business is out of the way, there's something I'd like to ask you."

"Aye. Though, perhaps _I_ should be the one doin' the askin'." He drank the last of his tea and set the cup in front of him. "Deanna, I'd be honored if ye'd have dinner with me next week."

With a smirk, Deanna pretended to think it over. "Hmm. I think I can clear my schedule." She toyed with her cup for a moment. "I have something for you. It's actually for my niece, but you inspired it." She didn't have on the hat this time and he saw that her short hair was elegantly styled to show off her attractive features.

"Och. Seems I've been doin' quite a bit of it lately." He smiled and settled into one of the tall chairs at the counter. "Let's see this inspiration, then."

"It's not to _see_ but to _hear_. It's called 'Every Moment's a Miracle'." Deanna pick up the guitar resting in a corner, seated herself next to him then began to sing in a rich alto that occasionally rose into the soprano range.

_She's holding their baby,_

_He's holding her hand._

_Right now is a moment that they won't forget._

_She's saying, "I love you"_

_He says, "I love you, too"_

_And they know that life won't get better than this._

_And when the baby won't sleep,_

_And she's too tired to eat_

_He smiles at her softly and says,_

_Every moment's a miracle_

_Every day is a gift_

_To share with the ones who make it that way_

_We live and we love_

_We cry and we pray_

_To remember that we'll make it together one day._

_You're holding me closely,_

_I'm holding you back,_

_Right now is a moment that we won't forget_

_The tears started flowing_

_Just moments ago,_

_And I know that life can't get much worse than this_

~~O~~

As Carson listened to the music, he felt a sense of tranquility he'd seldom felt since his rescue from Michael's captivity. He wiped a small tear from his cheek when Elnora came to stand next to him, pride for her children in the smile she wore. "She has a lovely voice."

"Yes, she does. You don't recognize her, do you?"

"Should I?"

"Maybe." Elnora went into the front room returning with a CD case which she handed to Carson. On the front was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Her hair was very long, bright white and swirled in the air blown by a strong wind. From neck to ankles, she wore a black jumpsuit that looked as if it had been painted on. Her eyes glowed red, arms spread out to the sides as if compelling the wind to do her bidding. On her feet she wore a pair of spiked heels that had to be at least five inches high. Splashed across the top, the name of the CD fairly leapt from the cover_, Wildstorm._ The name of the artist appeared much smaller along the left side, Ayanna.

"Doesn't ring a bell. Sorry."

Elnora smiled and refilled his cup. "It will."

~~O~~

_And when the darkness falls_

_And I can't take much more,_

_You'll stand right beside me and say,_

_Every moment's a miracle_

_Every day is a gift_

_To share with the ones who make it that way_

_We live and we love_

_We cry and we pray_

_To remember that we'll make it together one day._

_And when life seems too much_

_And you're too weak to trust_

_I'll be right there, beside you, baby,_

_I'll hold your hand and say,_

_Every moment's a miracle_

_Every day is a gift_

_To share with the ones who make it that way_

_We live and we love_

_We cry and we pray_

_To remember that we'll make it together one day._

~~O~~

Carson entered the Infirmary with a bounce to his step greeting everyone with a huge grin. As he arrived at his destination, Rodney's bedside, he did a little spin as if he were dancing with an invisible partner. Humming to himself, he read over the doctor's notes from the last few days.

"What is _up_ with you today, Carson?" Rodney's voice was scratchy, barely loud enough to be heard. He'd come down with the flu while he and Jennifer were visiting her family in Wisconsin.

"What d'ya mean?"

"The singing, the dancing."

With a secret smile, Carson stuck his stethoscope in his ears, pressing the diaphragm to Rodney's chest. "Deep breath…again…again…again. You're sounding better today."

"Yeah, yeah. _Why_ are you in such a good mood? And don't tell me it's because you delivered a baby. You've done that _dozens_ of times."

Still humming, Carson did another spin. "_I_ have a date next week."

As Carson had done to him, Rodney asked, "With a _woman?_"

"Aye." Shaking his finger in the air, Carson gave his friend a very self-satisfied smile. "An' not just _any_ woman." He took a CD from his pocket and handed it to the physicist. "I have a date with _this_ woman. And no, I will _not_ get you and autograph." And he was gone, leaving Rodney staring after him.

Jennifer came to his side as Carson walked away humming and doing a little dance step every few seconds. "What've you got there?"

He handed the CD to his fiancée. "I've never even heard of…"

"Rodney! _Where_ did you _get_ this? Ayanna's new CD isn't supposed to be out for another _four months_."

Waving a hand in the direction Carson had gone, he covered his mouth with the other. When his coughing fit was over, he rolled his eyes. "Carson's got a date with her next week. Or so he _says._"

Jennifer's mouth hung open as she looked from the case in her hand to Carson wearing headphones and bobbing his head to the beat of whatever he was listening to. "Carson…"

"Yes."

"…has a date with Ayanna."

"Yes."

"_Our_ Carson."

"_Yes._" The word was said with annoyance.

"Carson Beckett." Jennifer pointed. "_That_ man over there has a date with…" she waggled the case in the air.

"Yes!" This time instead of his usual acerbic tone, Rodney sneezed and Jennifer automatically passed him a box of tissues, laying the CD on the bedside table while still watching Carson.

"Huh!"

~~O~~

The football sailed through the air and Evan jumped to catch it, landing on the ground a split second before being tackled by his nephews. A few feet away, John came to a stop, leaned his hands on his knees, panting from the exertion of chasing the two boys. Riley and Dale got to their feet then helped their uncle up. He tucked the football under his arm and made a T, panting, sweating pouring off of his face. "Time out."

From her seat on the top porch step, Emily laughed. "You're getting too old for this, Ev."

"I do this with _Marines_, Em. I think I can handle a couple of kids."

John looked relieved at the chance for a reprieve as he flopped down under the tree and Evan dropped down next to him on his back, staring up at the sky as he tried to catch his breath.

Emily just grinned at her brother and his friend. "Come on, boys. Let's go get these old men something cold to drink." Dale and Riley followed their mother into the house, their sneakered feet thumping on the porch then fading down the hall.

Just before the screen door slammed, Evan called out, "Check on Shannon while you're in there, please."

"Will do."

Evan focused on John as his eyes tracked Emily as she stood and brush off the back of her slacks before entering the house. He saw that look every time he caught his reflection in the mirror when he combed his hair, shaved or brushed his teeth. _Time for the big brother talk._

~~O~~

Night had descended over the small town bathing everything in moonlight and giving it an ethereal aspect. It was the kind of night where anything could and did happen.

And on this night, a man in a dark suit held the door for a stylishly dressed woman ushering her into a dimly lit restaurant where they were escorted to a table in a quiet corner. As always, their conversation stayed on the light side barely straying over into a seriousness that neither was ready for yet.

The flame from the candle in the middle of the table flickered, casting moving shadows on both their faces as they talked. They didn't consider themselves a couple in the usual sense, but anyone watching could have mistaken them for such.

And someone did.

Mike Sullivan had once been the man that the woman gazed at with those bright blue eyes and laughed when he told a funny story or a joke. Now she was looking at and laughing with _him_.

Sitting at the bar, he finished his drink, paid the tab and headed out before he could be seen. The valet brought his car and he drove aimlessly through the night, eventually turning onto a dirt road. He parked far enough away so the vehicle wouldn't be seen by the occupants of the home or anyone who just happened by.

To the right a horse stood at the rails of a paddock. Neither had been there when he'd left all those months ago. The same with the second SUV parked in the driveway. Before he could change his mind, Mike got out and headed for the house. As he neared, he heard laughter above the sound effects from a video game.

He hadn't intended on peeking in the windows, but he had to know what was going on. In the living room he could see his sons, his former brother-in-law and a woman with dark hair, obviously pregnant. The younger boy and the woman were seated in front of the television playing a video game, cheered on by Evan and Riley. Both boys had grown in the months since he'd last seen them, Riley looking more like a man than a boy now.

The game ended with Dale as the winner, the woman coming to her feet to give him a hug. Evan was immediately on his feet taking her hand. She stopped suddenly, taking his hand and pressing it to her swollen belly. A look of supreme joy came over Evan's features. Dale came to her side and she nodded. He too placed a hand on her stomach, snatching it away when he felt the baby kicking. Evan wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her down the hall out of sight.

He'd heard that his ex-wife's perpetually single brother had gotten married, but not that they were expecting a child.

And he'd missed it all. He missed _them_. Emily, Dale, Riley, Evan's marriage, and he hadn't been there to share in the happiness of finding out that they were expecting.

The crunch of tires on the dirt road announced the arrival of another car. It parked next to the other vehicles and the man who'd been in the restaurant with Emily came around to open her door, taking her hand. He immediately let go, placing his hand on the small of her back until they reached the side entrance.

His sons greeted the man as did Evan, hands clasped behind his back in the military stance he always used when confronted with someone he greatly respected telling Mike that this man, the one with Emily, was more than just someone she'd met by chance. The conclusion he came to was that her brother had introduced her to the stranger. And what made it worse was the greeting he received from his boys. Smiles from both, a handshake from Riley, and a double fist bump from Dale.

The younger boy gestured at the game. The man nodded and shed his suit jacket then took the seat formerly occupied by Evan's wife as Dale clicked start.

Not able to continue watching, Mike returned to the car. His family had moved on and no longer needed him. He regretted that he hadn't kept in touch. He'd avoided spending time with his boys, had hated the one hour commute to his job. But most of all he was ashamed of cheating on Emily with another woman who had ultimately used him to get a position within his company then promptly dumped him. Her ambition was such that he was now in jeopardy of losing _his_ job.

Starting the car, he pulled out onto the main road, taking his cell phone out and hitting the speed dial. "Frank? Mike Sullivan. I need you to do something for me. Liquidate all my assets except for my life insurance policy _including_ my 401K, and have them deposited into my offshore account…I guess you could say I've taken a close look at the man in the mirror and don't like what I see…What am I doing about it? I'm buying a new mirror."

~~O~~

Carson and Deanna's date hadn't happened the week after Christmas as planned. Her manager had called to say he'd booked her as a last minute replacement for Coldplay in the New Year's Eve show in Times Square despite the fact that she'd told him she was taking time off to be with her sister and new niece. So their date had been postponed…several times, though they did get to spend time together while she was rehearsing for the concert tour starting at the end of summer. They'd gone on a few walks in the snow, thankful that it wasn't as bad as the night Bonnie had been born and had even spent an evening here and there playing cards or board games with members of her back-up singers and band.

Now the day had finally arrived and Carson was more nervous than he'd been since his first day of medical school at St. Andrew's. He brushed a hand through his hair, straightened his tie and jacket, and took a deep breath only to have that air forcefully expelled from his lungs when the door opened startling him.

While performing, Deanna wore a long wig, dramatic make-up and flashy, flamboyant clothing made with a profuse amount of glitter and glamour. But tonight she'd left the wig in its box and came to the door in casual slacks, a burgundy colored cashmere sweater, modest heels and carrying her coat. "Hey."

"Hullo. Um, am I overdressed?" He took her coat and helped her into it.

"No. It's just that I have to dress up to perform so I like to relax when I'm off duty."

Giving her a smile, Carson removed his tie and shoved it in his pocket as she stepped out onto the porch and pulled the front door shut against the chilly air. He cocked his arm and she tucked her hand in the bend of his elbow. "I hope ye don't mind doin' the drivin'. I haven't been behind the wheel of a car in a while. Not to mention that we drive on th' opposite side in Scotland."

"Not at all. I only get to when we're on the road and it's my turn to drive the bus." She used the remote to unlock the doors, surprised when Carson followed her to the driver's side and held the door for her, charming her with his old world manners. "So where to?"

"Depends. May I ask a personal question?"

"Of course."

"Would ye by any chance happen t' be a vegetarian?" His eyes widened in surprise when she burst out laughing.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to laugh. I am a firm believer that there are some animals out there that are _meant_ to be eaten. Why?" She started the car and pulled away from the curb.

"Because I've made a reservation at The Main Street Steak and Wine Academy."

At the light, Deanna turned to face him, a smile playing on her lips. "Perfect. Their baby-back ribs are to _die_ for." She downshifted as the light changed and burned just a little rubber turning the corner.

~~O~~

John slipped into his jacket, straightened the collar then took the remote from his pocket. "Sorry to cut this short, but when the IOA calls…"

"I understand, John." Emily smiled, waiting to see if he would kiss her good-bye. Aside from their kiss under the mistletoe and another at midnight New Year's Eve, he'd only kissed her a few times and never in front of Evan or the boys. Noer had he tried to take it further than just a kiss.

He leaned down to brush his lips over hers, her hand coming up to grab the lapel of his jacket, purposely deepening the kiss just a little. She pulled back when he did. "Bye."

"Bye." He watched her walk back toward the kitchen as Evan came into the foyer from the living room.

"Could we talk before you go? It won't take long."

"Sure." He picked up his bag and led the way out. The front door had closed and he faced Evan again. "What's up?"

Shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans and shivering in the wind, Evan seemed to be working out how to phrase what he wanted to say. Finally, his eyes met John's in the yellow light of the porch. "John, are you in love with my sister?"

**End**

**A/N:** The lyrics to "Every Moment's a Miracle" were written by ladygris. We are currently looking for someone to write the music, so if you can write music or know someone who can, email me at fictionfan57 gmail . com. (Take out the spaces.) Maybe even point us at a sample on YouTube. (FYI - I sing in the key of G. I'm just sayin'. Don't know what key lg sings in. Thorry.)

Thanks,

SL & lg

**Note:** Another sequel is in the works so keep a lookout. SL


End file.
